Collision Course
by PhantomSky
Summary: One day Jin and Amy were sent for a mission. The only thing they didn't know that this was one big setup by their friends. Rated T for some suggestive themes XD


**Hi there! Its been a long time since I uploaded my last story hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Collision Course**

A bright sunny day was present at Ernas. The birds chirped as the slimes bounced happily in the forest. Near the forest was a stone mansion where the group

is currently living at. It was a normal day for them, everyone training and getting ready for a new adventure of some sort. After training they rested inside the

house only to be disturbed by a rushing Knight Master. "Here, take this Jin and Amy that is your mission for this week." Knight Master said as she gave both of

them a scroll. "Explore the Secret Tunnel Near Elven Forest." said Jin as he went up to his room to pack his bag. Amy followed behind and went to her own

room. "Knight Master, can I ask permission for something?" Sieghart asked as he walked side by side with Knight Master.

"Can I toy around with them?" asked Sieghart. "Well its your choice Sieghart, I think it would be better if you did, I don't want them complaining about how I

sent them off for nothing." Knight master said as she gave Sieghart his tuxedo. "Wear this." she said. Sieghart got dressed up in his tuxedo with a matching

black coat and white mask. He looked like the Phantom ready to hit its prey. He went inside the tunnel and prepared his plan for Jin and Amy.

"Is there really a tunnel amongst all these trees." Amy asked as she snuggled up Jin's arm. "There must be!" Jin answered positively. "Knight Master would

never trick us into something that would waste our time." "Well, you are right Jin, but something just doesn't feel right." she replied as she let go of Jin's

finally arrived in the place and went inside. As they walked in it seemed to get darker and darker but the end of the path had blue flames in it. "Could

this be a cult of some kind?" Jin asked. "Maybe?" Amy answered cluelessly.

As they reached the end of the tunnel they heard a voice. "Welcome guests to my game!" the voice exclaimed. "The rules are simple, to get out you must beat

my puzzles." "Stop playing with us! Show yourself!" Jin shouted as he started to emit burning aura. "Calm down, I will after you eat my puzzles." the voice

answered. "Let's get this going!" he added as walls came up from the floor. "I'm sure you know what to do well, navigate through the maze." "I swear I'll kill

him after i finally meet him!" Jin muttered as he went in with Amy. The maze was literally a confusing one. It wasn't just a flat maze but it required their skills.

Some of the paths were cut off but it was too promising to just leave it and call it a dead end. Another path required you to climb up ladders even though they

hoped that it would make it easier to see the exit but it did the opposite. "Jin!, I can't see anything from up here!" Amy exclaimed as she came crashing down

on Jin. "Be careful Amy, I don't want you to get hurt." Jin said as he dusted off the dust from his clothes and stood up to help Amy. "Thanks Jin." Amy replied as

she walked beside him. After hours and hours of walking around the maze they finally made it to the next room. "Don't tell me there is more of these crazy

puzzles of yours!" Jin blurted as he walked forward. "Correct!, This next one would measure your skill in fighting." the voice said as it started to fade.

After the voice had faded, tons and tons of monsters appeared. Ranging from Slimes to Paraminies even to Setesh appearing right before their eyes

summoning ents and other monters. "Who is that guy? How could he have summoned all of this?" Amy asked as she got her Pandora out. "Who knows?" Jin

said as he got his Vajra out and started to leap through the hoards of Orcs in his way. "Fists of Heave and Earth!" he shouted as lasers tore apart orcs one by

one. "Well you're not the only one who would kick their butts." she shouted as she transforms into godzilla and stomps the ground causing massive quakes

and monsters dying. "What!?" Jin said as he saw more and more monsters spawning. "I guess we need to teach all of you a lesson." "White Monkey

Technique!" he shouted as a massive ball exploded causing everything to die. "Did you see that Amy?" Jin said as he was trying to impress Amy. "Yeah, Yeah

just come over here it seems we still have challenges to go. "Did she just ignore me?" Jin thought to himself as he walked towards the room where Amy was

currently in.

"Well, I did not expect you to reach this far." the voice calmly said as Jin saw his shadow. "Just who are you!" Jin said as he angrily pounded the ground with

his fist. "Now, now you will get to meet me after this last challenge. The rule is simple. Guess who I am. Well that maybe tough so I am giving you three

chances." the voice replied. "Can't you give us any hint, please mister?" Amy said as she acted out her puppy eyes in hopes he would give them hint. "Do you

think I would fall for that Amy Plie." the voice said rather angrily. "How did he... how did he know my full name." Amy said as she sat on the ground thinking.

"Baldinar!" Jin blurted out as he tried to reason out. You, you are very evil look at what you are making us do especially that second test. You made us fight

hoards and hoards of monsters no one can do that except you and him! he said as he walked towards the center. I am sure that knowing Amy's last name was

to be expected for someone as high ranking as you and for Amy who is very famous." he continued. "I am sorry to tell you Jin Kaien but what you are thinking

of is very wrong." the voice said as it laughed devilishly. "2 chances left you fools." "Duel!" Jin answered as if he was very confident. "Well if it is not Baldinar

then maybe Duel!" "Wrong again!" the voice said in reply as he laughed even more devilishly. "Dio! Your devilish laugh tells it all!" Jin said as if he was just

hoping a miracle would come their way and save them. "WRONG!" the voice said as the floor collapsed separating Jin and Amy.

"Amy psst. Are you alright?" a tomboyish voice said as a blurry body approached Amy. "Elesis!, save me and Jin!" Amy screamed as if her knight in shining armor

came to save her from her distress. "Amy do whatever we tell you and be quiet." Elesis said as she instructed her what to do. "Well that voice that was testing

you was Sieghart, and we are going to make you and Jin admit feeling for each other. You know we are fulfilling your fantasies that you keep on telling us

everyday." "What!" Amy screamed as she blushed and remembered the moments that she kept on talking to the girls on how to approach Jin and what not.

"Elesis, do you think Jin would be ok with me being the first one to admit my feelings for him?" Amy said. "Uh, I think that would be awkward and besides I

don't think you would even have the guts to do it." she said as she walked away. "Arme, do you think Jin will confess to me anytime soon?" "I dont know!"

Arme answered as she continued to walk. "Oh how I wish that would happen" Amy said as she sighed and went back to training.

"What do I do Elesis?" Amy asked rather excitedly. She never thought her friends would arrange everything for her. "All you have to do is to scream like you are

being attacked or something. When I cue." she said as she stood up. "Well that was rather easy for a super star." Amy said as she sat on her knees.

Ontop of the place where Amy and Elesis were was Jin and Sieghart. Jin regained consciousness and tried to move. He tried and tried but something just won't

let him go. Jin opened his eyes and found out that he was tied to a pole. He quickly moved his eyes to find Amy but it was no use the room was filled with

nothing but air. Suddenly a figure went closer to him. "Who...Who are you?, What do you want from me?" Jin shouted in fear as he tried to break free. "Don't

worry I am just here to steal something very important from you." The figure answered as Jin recognizes who he is. "Sieghart!, What do you want from me and

where is Amy?!" Jin shouted as if he was commanding Sieghart. "Oh Amy, I threw her in a den filled with monsters." Sieghart said. "Go!" Elesis said as Amy

began to scream. "Kyaaaah!" her scream was heard all over the place and Jin started to budge even more. "Don't worry after I steal your first kiss I would let

you two go." Sieghart said as he held and raised Jin's chin. "What! My First...First Kiss?!" Jin blurted as he tried to turn away from Sieghart. "Don't worry I

would let you do something before I start." he reassured Jin. "What is it then? Jin asked. "If you could tell someone anything well tell it and scream it here."

Sieghart told him. "Well, since Amy is far away can I confess my love to her?, I know this might sound stupid since only you and me will be hearing this but I

want to get it off my chest. And besides I wanted her to be my first kiss but you're going to steal it away for no particular reason so here I go." he said as he

took a deep breath. "Well ok I will give you all the time you need." Sieghart said as he walked away from Jin. "Amy, I know you are a pop star and everything.

But I feel something special for you not as a fan nor as a friend. After all we have been through I think I can say that I love you Amy as something more than a

friend. I'm sorry if I was too scared to tell you this all this time but Amy, I love you!" Jin said as tears flowed from his eyes. Amy was in tears as she heard Jin

through the thin concrete ceiling walls of the underground. "Well then shall I begin?" Sieghart asked. "You are free to do what you wish with me." Jin replied.

Sieghart went closer and closer to Jin as Jin gulped and sweat bullets. It was very near about an inch apart then suddenly... Sieghart stopped and pulled back

to laugh hysterically. "Do you think I would kiss a man." Sieghart said as Jin was dumbfounded. "What is the meaning of this?" Jin asked as he saw Amy

approaching him. Sieghart untied Jin to reunite with Amy as he told Jin "You finally did it, Jin." Amy approached and hugged Jin and told him. "I love you too Jin,

more than friends can ever compare." Everyone gathered around them and cheered for them.

After that they went all back to the mansion to rest. "I can't believe you did this guys. You fooled me!" Jin said as he sat on the couch still embarrassed of what

he did. "Were you part of this plan too Amy?" he added. "No Jin, they just told me everything after that guessing game." Amy said as she hugged Jin. "How

could I ever hate you Amy." Jin said as he pressed his lips against hers. Everyone was there around them watching that moment. It was a success they

brought two hopefuls into a couple.

* * *

Please Rate and Review it would help me improve and on what I would do next time.

And please dont think about innuendos on what Sieg was going to do to Jin hahaha or when Amy screamed.


End file.
